It is of course, generally known to use a mirror when performing bathing and grooming activities. Wall mounted mirrors are common features, if not a necessity, to every bathroom, and often found in other areas of the home. Daily grooming activities are generally performed using a wall mounted mirror, which provides the users with a front view. However, both men and women often need to see both the front and the back of their head and neck area while performing daily grooming activities, including shaving, brushing and/or styling hair, and other grooming activities.
Typically, in order for a person to see the back of his/her head or neck, it is often necessary to hold a second hand-held mirror in front of his/her face with one hand, while having his or her back to a larger mirror positioned behind them. However, this method leaves only one hand free. Many grooming activities, such as hair styling and brushing, neck shaving, hair drying, and rinsing out hair products, such as shampoo and conditioner, are often more efficiently accomplished with two hands.
To date, there are no hands-free devices or products on the market that can be mounted to a wall that allows the user to effectively see both the front and back of their head while engaged in the above listed grooming tasks. In addition, there are no hands-free devices or products on the market incorporating at least two mirrors to allow the user to effectively see both the front and back of their head, as needed. Furthermore, there are no hands-free devices or products that can be mounted to both a shower area wall, a wall in the general bathroom area, or in any other suitable area. Previous attempts to create such a device included attaching devices, such as mirrors, to the shower head, or chairs; however, none of these ideas have been widely successful either in use or in the market.
Therefore, a need exists for a mirror assembly that is easily adjustable and provides the user with multiple views.
Further, a need exists for a mirror assembly that permits the user to see the front and back of his/her head and/or neck simultaneously.
In addition, a need exists for a mirror assembly that provides hands-free use. Moreover, a need exists for a mirror assembly that is easily collapsible into a compact unit for convenient storage.